


Vampire Dreams

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the Ellison-Sandburg abode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little story that my muse wouldn't let die. Thanks to Bast for the beta. Oh, and no condom use ... this is fantasy not reality folks, so if you're going for some nookie, wrap it up! 
> 
> Warnings: Fantasy blood-sucking.

## Vampire Dreams

by Rayden Star

Author's webpage: [http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Location/4966 ](http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Location/4966)

Author's disclaimer: PetFly owns them, I just let them out for a little fun once in awhile.

* * *

Blair bounded home, eager to be with his best friend and lover for their weekly movie night. It was his turn to pick, and being in a classical horror mood, he'd picked Nosferatu as their viewing choice. Silent, eerie shadows, blood suckers and damsels in distress would make for a perfect evening cuddled up safe and sound with his Sentinel. He bounded up the steps to the loft two at a time, and was welcomed home by the sight of said Sentinel in the kitchen, warming up dinner. 

Jim hugged and kissed his lover thoroughly before Blair even got his coat off. "Missed you today. Everything go all right with the dissertation committee?" 

Blair pulled off his jacket and draped it across a kitchen chair. "Well, they weren't too happy about the change of topics, but after I admitted I had lost my objectivity regarding my subject, they understood the ethics decision behind it and graciously let me change the topic. Although, I'll probably be teaching all the grunt classes for a few semesters for it." 

Jim walked over to his Guide and claimed his lips again. "I'm sorry this is causing you so much trouble." 

Blair beamed up at him. "Hey, I'd give up the entire Ph.D. program if I had to, to just stay with you. I love you, you know." 

"Ditto. Just don't ask me to give up being a cop ... I don't think I could do the career change thing and become a housewife." Jim grinned at him and pushed him toward the bathroom. "Wash up, dinner'll be ready in 10." 

"Ha! And give up my fantasies of you in your kevlar? Never!" Blair shot back as he entered the bathroom. 

Jim stroked his chin, contemplating the teasing but yet truthful tone of his new lover. //Kevlar fantasies? If that's what he wants ...// 

* * *

Dinner was eaten, dishes done and the two lovers settled back onto the couch for an evening's viewing of the premiere vampire film. The overhead lights were turned off, leaving the living room aglow with the flickering light from the fireplace. The wind howled outside as a strong fall storm approached, but it was all but ignored by Blair as he was held safe and secure in his lover's arms. 

Blair didn't know how long he'd dozed off, but he awoke to find Jim still mesmerized by the classic horror film. He glanced up to the Sentinel's strong face, the firelight glittering in his eyes, the slight sheen of sweat along the cheekbones from the fire that kept Blair warm but the Sentinel a bit too hot, down to the muscular neck, where Blair swore he could see Jim's pulse, the life-blood coursing through his veins. Blair was so thirsty, and he was hungry; not for food, but for blood, specifically, Jim's blood. He wanted ... no needed, to taste Jim, bite beneath the surface of that vulnerable skin and drink. He edged upward, making small movements so not to disturb his lover, not wanting to scare Jim, just needing a taste, a small taste. He reached his goal, his tongue sliding out to caress that pulse point, relishing the sweat that was on the skin. But the treasure lie beneath the skin, the deep red liquid that would quench his thirst and he licked again, this time sucking, marking, claiming, readying the skin for the final bite. Blair heard Jim moan at his ministrations, and Blair knew that it would be as good for Jim as it would be for him. 

Opening his mouth a little wider, he felt his canine teeth grow into sharp points ... it was painful but well worth it for the end results. Licking the tender skin one more time for good measure, he was pleasantly surprised when Jim lay his head back, baring his neck for his lover's pleasure. Not wanting to hurt, only to taste and give, he slowly sank his elongated teeth into the reddened flesh. His hands roamed the body beneath him as he drank, stopping only to release his lover's hardened and leaking cock from its confines. 

Jim's hips moved in time with the strokes on his cock, which in turn were timed with the gentle sucking on his neck. He didn't know what Blair was doing and he really didn't care; he knew it felt incredible and that he wasn't going to last long. He stroked the curls as Blair drank from him and stroked him until he cried out, his cock releasing his seed in powerful squirts, every muscle in his body tensing, his blood roaring in his ears and Blair, Blair continually feeding and Jim gave him it all ... he could have it all ... 

"Chief! Yo, Chief, wake up!" Jim tried to pry his lover from his neck as he shook him awake. He already knew he'd let this thing go on too long; he'd have one hell of a hickey in the morning. 

Slowly, Blair let go of the neck that had so tantalized him and looked sleepily into his lover's eyes. "So good, Jim, it was so good." 

"Glad you liked it, but just warn me next time you want to leave a mark where folks can see it. I'll want to make sure all my turtlenecks are clean." Jim fingered the bright red mark on his neck. 

Blair shook his head. "I wasn't ... I mean I was ... I could taste ... Damn what a dream." 

"Would you like to enlighten me?" 

"I was feeding off you ... it was so erotic. I was drinking your blood and you were coming so hard and you gave it to me willingly ..." Blair ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "I think we'd better lay off the vampire movies for a while ... at least until I work out some of these vampire fantasies I obviously have. Otherwise ..." Blair had a lecherous gleam in his eye as he latched onto the other side of Jim's neck. 

"Whoa there, I think one industrial-sized hickey is enough for one night." He pulled Blair to face him as lips met and tongues dueled, both sides warring for dominance and both sides winning. Finally the need to breathe broke their kiss. "Now, about that 'coming so hard' part ... I think I might have some unfinished business to deal with here." Jim placed Blair's hand onto Jim's aching groin, his obvious arousal almost bursting out from his now too-tight jeans. 

"How about we go upstairs, lover?" Blair's voice was a mere whisper. 

"I like that idea." Jim slowly stood, painfully aware of his straining erection as he maneuvered himself and his mate up the stairs. Once both were divested of clothing, Jim lay down and pulled Blair on top of him, their bodies aligning, their skin almost singeing with contact. Blair began to pay close attention to Jim's nipples, lapping and nipping at them until they were almost too painful for the Sentinel to bear. Jim pulled Blair up face to face and began to devour those pouty lips as his hips began to thrust up in a rhythm only their bodies knew. All too soon he was close and Blair stopped him. 

"No, I want you inside ... me ... now." Blair reached for the tube of lubricant in the night table and generously coated Jim's hot and throbbing cock. Since they'd been lovers for a while, Blair knew how to relax and be penetrated without much preparation. He smoothed some lube over his tight puckered hole and eased Jim's cock into him, his breaths coming in pants as he took the large cock inside him. 

Once buried to the balls, Jim waited for Blair to move before he thrust up. He'd never do anything to hurt Blair, and he always let Blair set the pace in their lovemaking. He saw the discomfort on Blair's face turn to passion again, and Blair lay down on Jim's chest, signaling it was time to move. Slowly, ever so slowly Jim thrust up as Blair went back to torturing his nipples, the pain/pleasure factor really coming into play as he dialed up his sense of touch. He could feel Blair's own hard and leaking erection rubbing slowly against his rigid abs, but Blair didn't seem to be in any hurry to come himself. Blair was fixated on his nipples for some reason, and Jim wasn't about to complain. 

"Oh God, Blair, you're so tight, so hot ... I want you, I need you." Jim held on to Blair's hips and massaged them in time with his thrusts. 

Blair reluctantly pulled away from Jim's nipples to help Jim over the edge. Blair knew his voice was one thing Jim could not ignore. "That's it lover, slow and deep, take me over and over. Come for me Jim, fill me up, show me how much you love me. Let yourself go over the edge." Blair added a slight pinch to Jim's nipples, knowing the slight pain would send Jim over the cliff into blessed orgasm. Blair would never tire of watching Jim climax ... just as he did this time with one last hard thrust upwards, his head flung back, his hips rising up and tensing, the cords of muscle standing out in his neck ... it was all so beautiful that more than once Blair had come with just the sight of it and the knowledge of the gift Jim was pouring into his body. This time was one of those times as his own ultimate release overcame him and he spilled his seed onto Jim's hard and quivering abs. 

Jim came down from his orgasmic high and pulled Blair close, not minding the semen sticking to their bodies. Blair leaned down and claimed those lips that belonged only to him and they kissed, lovingly and long, until they broke apart to look into each other's eyes. 

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Blair whispered in only a range a Sentinel could hear. He proclaimed his love often and in that way, knowing Jim would hear him no matter what. 

"I know. I love you too." Blair pushed off of Jim gently, and like always, felt the loss of connection they had so intimately shared. He rolled over to his side of the bed to grab a wipe from the night table and cleaned them both up. Once relatively clean enough that they wouldn't stick together, Blair cuddled up to Jim and Jim spooned around him, his powerful arms encircling the love of his life. 

"Night Jim." 

"Night Blair." 

A few seconds went by. "Uh, Blair?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Wanna try a kevlar fantasy tomorrow? I'll bring the vest." Jim whispered softly into his lover's ear. 

"Oh yeah." 

* * *

And that my friends, is a fantasy for another time. 

The end 


End file.
